


57. I am a woman in a world built for men.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short poem (free verse) about Constance Bonacieux (which probably looked a bit better in the Tumblr layout than it does on this site)</p>
            </blockquote>





	57. I am a woman in a world built for men.

Teach me the sword, so that I may have more sharp edges than just my tongue.  
Teach me how to shoot, show me how to fight, so that I may stand my ground on your terms as well as on my own.


End file.
